


Joined at the Hip

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Humor, Knotting, M/M, knotting mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: Victor's first time knotting Yuuri doesn't go according to plan...Sometimes things really can be too big.





	Joined at the Hip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Omegaverse Zine: Tying the Knot! I totally forgot to post it here until now! *facepalm*

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked softly, still comfortably tucked under his mate and with said mate’s knot still firmly nestled in his ass. 

“Yes, love?” Victor replied, drowsy and sated.

“Is it normally this long?” Yuuri asked.

Victor smirked and gave Yuuri a sidelong glance from where his head was resting on his chest. 

“I think you know exactly how long it is Yuuri.”

Yuuri just rolled his eyes.

“I meant does it normally last this long? The knot? I feel like we’ve been like this for a while.” Yuuri tried to conceal the concern in his voice but it slipped out anyway. It was his and Victor’s first time going this far and it was Yuuri’s first time being knotted. It made sense his anxiety would make an appearance.

“It...has been a little while.” Victor, worryingly,   
sounded like he was trying just as hard to hide his concern as Yuuri. Victor gently tried to move his dick back and forth but it was still very firmly knotted. There was no pulling it out. Yuuri’s anxiety spiked.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, pointedly. 

“Maybe, um, it might be because of the pills I took.” Victor bit his lip and made an apologetic face. Yuuri’s stomach dropped and he felt a wave of cold anxiety shoot through his chest. 

“Pills!?” He shrieked. 

“I might have taken some alpha enhancements before we started.” Victor winced and Yuuri spluttered in disbelief. 

“Victor! Why!?”

“It’s our first time doing this together!” Victor tried to explain. “It’s your first time doing this ever! I wanted to make sure it was good for you and I was nervous!” Victor babbled away as he noticed all the signs of Yuuri’s anxiety levels rising. “I just didn’t want to have any issues...performing.” 

“Oh god,” Yuuri murmured and began to push away from Victor in an attempt to get some distance between them. 

“Yuuri? What are you doing?” Victor asked as Yuuri’s motions started to pull on the place where they were connected. 

“Victor...I need to get off you now!” Yuuri’s eyes were wild and darting back and forth as he began to squirm more intently as he tried to escape. Victor could sense how close he was to full-blown panic. 

“Yuuri, stop wiggling! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Victor could already feel the strain around his knot as Yuuri moved. 

“I don’t like feeling trapped!” Yuuri hissed and began to pull more. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Victor insisted as he held Yuuri closer to stop his pursuits of freedom. “It’s okay, I’m here with you.” Victor rubbed Yuuri’s back and shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

“That’s kind of the problem!” Yuuri pointed out. 

“It’ll be okay Yuuri,” Victor repeated. “Just, just don’t try to pull off, okay? You’ll hurt yourself.”

“Why do you have to have such a stupid big knot!?” Yuuri wiggled again, testing the fit of the cock inside him. It was a really big knot. Yuuri’s ass was really quite stretched to the limit. “Is this because of the pills or is it always like this?”

“I think it’s always like this?” Victor slightly wiggled his hips as he attempted to gauge the size of his own dick. “It’s hard for me to tell with it inside you.”

“Ugh, what do we do?” Yuuri asked with desperation in his voice. There was a long, pregnant pause as they both thought it over.

“...I think we need to go to the hospital, Yuuri,” Victor finally said.

“What!?” Yuuri exclaimed, “No! We are not going in public like this Vitya!” The very idea of a single other living soul seeing them in the predicament they were currently in was enough to send Yuuri’s panic levels skyrocketing. 

“Yuuri, we have to,” Victor said, gently rubbing his mate’s back. “ What else are we supposed to do?”

“Wait it out?” Yuuri suggested meekly.

“Yuuri...we’ve been waiting too long already. It-it’s already starting to hurt.” Victor winced and Yuuri could feel Victor’s dick twitch lightly inside him.

“Fuck,” Yuuri groaned, burying his forehead into Victor’s chest.

“I’m really sorry Yuuri but I really don’t want to lose my dick. Or hurt you.” Victor patted Yuuri’s head.

“Fu-uck,” Yuuri reiterated, his voice coming out muffled between Victor’s pecs. Victor took the lack of blatant protest as acceptance. 

“Okay, so. We call an ambulance?” 

“Fine,” Yuuri muttered, unhappily, “Can you reach your phone?”

“...No,” Victor said after a pause. 

“What!?” Yuuri exclaimed.

“We left both our phones in the living room when we ran in here,” Victor explained. He was correct. Victor’s cell phone had been slammed down onto a side table while they were in the middle of making out and Yuuri’s was still in the pocket of his jeans, which were on the floor of their entryway. 

“Oh god,” Yuuri mumbled, realizing that they were somehow going to have to move themselves all the way to the other end of the flat while still attached. 

“Do you think you can hold on if I carry you?” Victor asked as he tried to form a plan of attack. 

“Oh my god, do I have a choice?” 

“Not really,” Victor admitted, “Here, wrap your legs around me.”

Yuuri muttered in distressed Japanese as he did as instructed and Victor steadily shifted them to the side of the bed. In one smooth motion, Victor sat back upright and pulled Yuuri with him so he was clinging to him like a koala. Yuuri gasped at the way that the change in position drove Victor’s cock even deeper inside him. Yuuri’s instincts didn’t seem to get the memo that this situation was bad and his cock twitched in pleasure at the sensations. Yuuri tried his best to ignore them entirely. Especially since his higher mental abilities were still in panic mode. 

Victor grunted as he used his lower body strength to push them into a standing position while using his arms to hold Yuuri upright so as not to jostle the knot too much. Yuuri had to bite back a squeal and bury the arousal brought about by the fact that Victor could carry him around so easily. 

“You okay Yuuri?” Victor asked, his voice strained as he started to shuffle towards the living room, holding Yuuri up all the while. 

“Moderately,” Yuuri grumbled. 

Finally after a very awkward waddle to the other end of the apartment and some very careful maneuvering, Victor was able to get his hands on his phone and plop both of them down on the couch. 

Yuuri stared off into space as Victor spoke in rapid Russian into the phone. Despite his best efforts, Yuuri’s knowledge of Russian was still pitiful and he only caught a few words, “sex” and “penis” being two of them. Yuuri smashed his face into Victor’s shoulder in shame. 

“They’re on their way now,” Victor announced, rubbing a hand up and down Yuuri’s back. It was the only thing he could think of to do to comfort his mate. 

“Oh god, Vitya, we need to cover ourselves before they get here! A blanket or something!” Yuuri suddenly sputtered as he realized that people would soon be here. People who would see and judge. 

“Yuuri, darling, I hate to say but they’re medical professionals. They’re going to have to see everything anyway,” Victor explained. “Besides, the closest blanket is in the basket over there.” Victore nodded towards the other end of the room. “Do you want to try to go get it?” he asked with a raised brow.

“No...” Yuuri groaned. 

“I explained everything on the phone. They’ll help keep us covered when we leave. Don’t worry Yuuri,” Victor tried to comfort him but Yuuri just rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to worry. That’s impossible for me to not do,” Yuuri murmured, pulling his upper limbs in as much as he could in an attempt to curl up into a ball. Victor sighed.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

For the rest of the time it took for the ambulance to arrive, the unfortunately attached couple sat in their less-than-comfortable embrace in silence. 

The moment that they heard a knock on the door, Yuuri’s brain officially shut down. The thought of strangers, strangers who in all likelihood knew exactly who he and Victor were, seeing him with a giant cock stuck up his ass was just too much for his poor anxious mind to handle. 

Yuuri’s brain decided that disassociating and dealing with the emotional ramifications of this situation at a later date was the best option.  
Victor could see the way Yuuri’s eyes went unfocused before they closed and he had a rough idea what was going on inside his head. Well, Victor decided it was probably for the best that he handle this on his own as much as possible anyway.   
He held Yuuri close and called to the EMT’s that the door was, thankfully, unlocked. Several people then filed in and, very quickly and professionally, wrapped them up in a blanket and helped maneuver them into a wide wheelchair. Yuuri kept his eyes closed through the whole process and, besides a few sad noises, kept silent.   
Victor, himself, kept his eyes closed as they were wheeled down the hall and into the elevator. He didn’t wanna risk making eye contact with any nosy neighbors. The blanket was securely wrapped around them but the way the two of them were awkwardly positioned in the same wheelchair still looked suspicious.   
As they endured the wheel of shame to the ambulance in silence, Victor was impressed that none of the EMT’s even cracked a smirk. Victor would have to send them a fruit basket when all this was over.

Once they were secure in the ambulance, one of them began the questions, writing down the answers on a notepad. 

“Are either of you in any severe pain?” he asked, in Russian, and Victor repeated the question to Yuuri. Yuuri just shook his head and shrugged, refusing to open his eyes. 

“I think he’s okay?” 

“And you?”

“It’s, um, getting sore.”

“Your penis?”

“Yes.” Victor winced. 

“How long has the knot been erect for?” 

“Um…” Victor struggled to remember exactly when it had all started.

“Longer than an hour?” 

“Yes.” Of that he was sure, which was concerning.   
“Longer than two?”

“I don’t think so…”

“You said you took a medication?”

“Yes…” Victor answered with blush. 

“Which one?”

Victor rattled off the name of the pills he took. He was thankful at least that he had got the nice official ones, not some seedy ones named something like “BIG ALPHA PENIS” or “ROCK HARD KNOT”.

They continued in this way until they made it to Victor’s preferred hospital, a high quality one that he could trust for its discretion. 

Victor once again closed his eyes and kept his arms wrapped around his mate as the couple was wheeled up to their room. He didn’t need to see any potential prying eyes. 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Victor asked as soon as he had finished up with the questions, the hospital staff had taken full assessment of the situation and the couple was left, blissfully, alone in a bed in their room. He very much hoped there was no rampant gossip going on out there, it was a nice hospital after all. 

“Absolutely not,” Yuuri answered in a strained voice. Victor was happy to at least see that Yuuri was talking again. Being safe and secluded in the hospital room seemed to comfort him to an extent. 

“I’m so sorry it hurts.” Victor rubbed a comforting hand up and down his mates back, avoiding the lower parts. 

“That’s not really the problem,” Yuuri said with a blush. “I mean it’s sore but the problem is...it still feels so good.”

“Oh?” Victor asked, now highly intrigued. 

“This whole thing is awful and terrible and I hate it but I can’t stop thinking about how good you still feel inside me. It’s overwhelming.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, even though it hurts, you feel really good on me too.”

Now that Yuuri had pointed it out, Victor could see all the signs of pleasure in his mate. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily and even though he tried to hold it back, he was letting out waves and waves of his scent. If he hadn’t been so consumed with the absurdity of the situation, Victor would’ve wondered how he hadn’t noticed the thick scent of cherries surrounding him. Now that he noticed it, it was intoxicating. Victor couldn’t stop himself from ever so slightly thrusting up just to hear the little purr Yuuri couldn’t stop from escaping.

“Vitya!” Yuuri chastised, “Don’t tease me. Not when we’re...like this.” Yuuri’s eyes darted around to their hospital room surroundings. They were still alone for now but it was hardly the most appealing setting. Any number of doctors or nurses or other medical professionals could show up any moment.

“I’m sorry. You’re just so tempting,” Victor crooned into his mate’s ears as he nuzzled in close. The sound of a door clicking open cut Victor’s advances short and both men darted apart from each other, a red flush coloring their cheeks. The doctor raised her eyebrow but didn’t comment.

“My name is Dr. Sokolov and I’ll be taking care of you,” she said matter-of-fact. “I’ve gone over your information and obviously priority number one is to get you two separated and to do that, we need to get that knot down. I’m very sorry Mr. Nikiforov but you’re not going to like this part.”

Victor’s head whipped around immediately to see that next to the doctor was a nurse holding up an unsettlingly large needle. 

“I’m gonna need you to lean back and pull out the knot as far as you can.”

All the color drained from Victor’s face as the meaning of the doctor’s words sunk in and any thought of teasing his tempting mate was erased immediately. 

\---

“Yuuri?” Victor popped in to give his recovering mate a mug of hot tea the next morning (meanwhile holding an ice pack against his own crotch) when he saw that Yuuri was already awake and staring unblinking at his phone, his face as white as a sheet.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, what is it?” Victor asked in a mild panic, setting the tea down as quickly as he could without spilling it. Yuuri didn’t look away from the phone. He looked like a nauseated statue. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked one more time. 

“Someone saw,” Yuuri whispered, “Someone got pictures.” 

Victor gently pried the phone out of Yuuri’s fingers and glanced at the headlines on the screen.

VICTOR NIKIFOROV AND MATE YUURI KATSUKI TAKE “TYING THE KNOT” TOO LITERALLY???

FIGURE SKATING HUSBANDS, YUURI KATSUKI AND VICTOR NIKIFOROV REALLY ARE “JOINED AT THE HIP”!

MATING MISHAPS!? IT LOOKS LIKE IT REALLY ‘CAN’ BE TOO BIG!

Yuuri buried himself under his blanket and muttered something about how he was never leaving that spot ever ever again. After five minutes of staring at the phone, Victor joined him.


End file.
